Fallout: TenTen's Journey, Naruto's Duty
by godospartan the Kitsune
Summary: Based in Fallout 3, with hints to New Vegas. TenTen was raised within Vault 101, but unlike what she was told, she was not Born there, nor would she die there, she would leave, following her father's footsteps, and journey into the wasteland. She would meet and journey with a blonde man in armor, by the Name of Naruto, and find her Father alongside him. TenxNaru, M for Violence


Welcome everyone to another new Story! If this chapter is out, it means that you all voted YES on the poll. If you have not said yes, but did not say no and all I got was a few votes, I'm doing this anyway and I HOPE you enjoy. This is a Naruto and Fallout story. Setting is in Fallout 3, so if any of you have not played or know this fallout game... then sorry. However, I have hopes I can extend from Fallout 3 to Fallout New Vegas maybe.

AND IT IS OFFICIALLY MY BIRTHDAY! As I post this story, on September 17th, it is my birthday, so I hope you all enjoy and have a wonderful read.

**IMPORTANT NOTES:**

**1: Naruto is NOT the main character in this story, and will not be the one we follow. However, he WILL be in the story as the main characters love interest. As well as in the story 99% of the time**

**2:This story is set in the Fallout Universe**

**3: Other Naruto Universe characters will be appearing every so often.**

**4: Changes to main characters in the Fallout Universe will be made to help make this story flow better.**

**5: I am also making this story a LITTLE more realistic to real life rather than how it is in video games, so if you do not like realistic in stories, get out now.**

With that all said and done. Let us get on with this story.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-; 

_**Narration:**_

_War's come and go, but the disaster they leave doesn't go away so easily. That's what happens when two large groups of people go to war. Ruins... all that is left, are ruins. Our story begins in a particular part of the Ruins left by war. By the Great War, the Nuclear War, the war that left the world hollow and desolate, uninhabitable to some. It is the Year 2277, in Springvale, a small town broken and in ruins. Near this town, a Vault was carefully hidden away._

_This Vault, said to have closed nearly 200 years ago, and never reopened, had indeed opened nineteen years ago, to let in a father and his child, a young girl. This young girl was all grown up, and had a peaceful childhood inside the Vault.. And as she found out, early in the morning, her peaceful life inside this Vault, Vault number 101, had come crashing down to a hectic and disastrous end._

_They say that in Vault 101, you are born inside, you die inside, and nothing gets in or out. The truth is, the doors aren't sealed forever, no door truly is, but not everyone is born inside the Vault, and not everyone dies inside the vault. For our Hero, the Lone Wanderer, was raised within this vault, and left against her will, in order to survive. Her mission now, as she turned away from the closing Vault door, was to locate her Father, who left just hours before she did, and caused a lot of angry people inside the Vault to hate her, and either try to kill her, or trap her._

_Our story begins, as this girl, by the name of TenTen, leaves the hole of the Vault behind in search of her father, truth, and adventure. Only to find horrors beyond her wildest dreams, and sights so sickening she would never recover from the scenes of Gorey aftermath she would soon come across._

**XxX Springvale, Capital Wasteland of the DC Ruins. XxX**

The door of the cave housing Vault 101 opened up to reveal a slender young woman, dressed in a lab coat, that was put on over a leather jacket of some kind, and both were over some standard police riot armor, which was converted for the security guards of the Vault she had left, and under it all was a simple jumpsuit that shown the numbers 101 on the back.

TenTen groaned, putting a hand over her eyes as the blinding light of the actual sun was in full effect on her. The wind picked up too, causing her cap to fly off her head. As the wind died down her eyes started to adjust to the light outside and she blinked rapidly, finally looking out into the outside world.

What she found, however, was that it was not as in the comic books, or as in the slide shows in school.. the outside was not a utopia of surroundings, but a desolate, barren, ruined wasteland. Highways ahead were broken and destroyed, and what little of a village looked to be nothing but wood hanging by a thread on pillars.

She sighed as she seen this. "This is the great outdoors?... Not much to be proud of..." She went up to the broken pavement of a street and looked around. "Everything.. destroyed. Not very good."

She sat down on the side of the road and took a small break from running. After trying to escape the Vault, she was a bit tired. She grabbed the Holotape from her dad and put it in her Pip-boy, and played the message. What it said was nothing short of her disobeying him. He told her not to follow him, that he thought about leaving all this time. TenTen cried as she held her Pip-boy close.

After a good while passed of this she wiped her tears away and stood up. "Alright. I'm already following him out of the Vault, why not all the way through this wasteland? Time to find out where he is and follow in his footsteps."

What came next, however, was nothing short of a nightmare. As she walked down the road to the broken buildings of a village, she was having a peaceful time walking. She looked around and stopped suddenly, because she was hearing some kind of unusual breathing. "Hello? Anyone here? I could use some help!"

Sadly, no one was in sight... However, that was because whatever she was hearing right now, was not in front of her. It was behind her! TenTen looked back to find a huge monster, a mutation, and it was snarling and ready to strike at her as it raised it's huge claw high.

TenTen jumped out of the way of it's strike and turned, grabbing her pistol as she let her Bat fall to the ground. "Don't you dare come near me, I will shoot you!" She had only used this gun once, to shoot someone threatening to kill her best friend whom she left behind in the Vault, who was indeed safe, and the bat was her way of taking on Radroaches, but this was no Radroach

TenTen didn't get the chance, as it raced forward and attacked. She fired one shot, into it's chest, but it didn't feel a thing as it slammed it's arm into her, throwing her back and into a building, the wood of the wall creaking but not failing. She gasped in horror and in pain as the thing came for her again. Fortunately, she wasn't the only one around for this monster to fight. As it got shot with a red blast of energy.

The monster turned, snarling, and she looked to see some sort of metal man holding a rifle of some kind, and it fired red energy projectiles, lasers she thought, and it was hurting the monster. It ran after the metal man, only to have a third Laser finally hit its mark and fly through it's head. It fell back in front of her, dead.

She looked to it, seeing it was indeed dead, and then to the metal man with the laser rifle, who offered a hand. He spoke. "That was close. So. What brings you out of the Vault, and out into this barren wasteland of death."

TenTen grabbed his hand and he helped her up, but she groaned, holding her ribs, which one was broken. The man sat her back down again and pulled his helmet off. TenTen looked in surprise to see the metal man's face, and he was indeed a human in a suit, not a robot. The man had spiky golden hair, and sky blue eyes, whisker marks flaring on his cheeks as he looked her over. "The Death-claw hit you pretty good. You're lucky, fresh-lings don't usually last a single hit, but you seem to have taken it like a champ."

The man in armor took what looked like a huge backpack off his back, and it was filled with metal apparently as it clanged on the ground. He reached in and pulled out a Stimpack. "Hold still. This is gonna sting."

The man slipped the lab coat to the side, unzipping the jacket to get to the under-layers of TenTen's apparel. As he started lifting the protective padding she stopped him, huffing a bit. "What are you doing?"

The man looked at her. "Stimpacks can only inject through one, maybe two layers of clothing, not a jacket and vest. I needed access to the least apparel to heal you."

TenTen looked at him about to inject her, but was waiting on her. She let him go and nodded. The man injected the Stimpack into her side and emptied it's contents into her rib area. He withdrew it and tossed it to the side before putting the vest and jacket back on correctly.

He stood and watched. TenTen soon felt her ribs moving a bit, and groaned as it fixed itself with the healing fluid. After it was fixed she looked in shock. She used Stimpacks for healing cuts in the Vault, but to heal broken bones? That was new to her.

The man nodded. "That should do. You stay put, nothing else seems to be coming around, and I need to look around for anyone else."

TenTen just sat there for a moment. As she did, she seen the man go around, looking into mailboxes and into the destroyed ruins of houses. Soon enough he came back and offered a bottle of some sort, filled with a dark liquid. "What's this?"

She grabbed it and it said on the label, albeit a little faded and ripped, the brand name 'Nuka-Cola'. The man knelt in front of her. "It's one of the safest things to drink out here."

TenTen nodded and looked at it funny though, she tried to get the top off, but it was crunched on tight. The man offered his arm, which was armored with metal. "Here, pop the cap off with the padding." She nodded and did so.

The man took the cap and put it in a small bag around his waist as TenTen smelled it. "It smells funny..."

The man sighed heavily and took it, taking a sip and showing her he took a gulp of it before handing it back. TenTen nodded and took her own sip, but spat it out, coughing. "Yuck! What is that? It tastes like... Like a Radroach stepped in it."

The man sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. "Honestly. You fresh-lings. Look. If you didn't notice, the whole country is destroyed, ruins everywhere, even out west where the antelope play, atomic nuclear bombs went off, and the ground itself is practically able to make the Geiger counter jump. The water you see, like lakes and rivers and ponds, are so filled with radiation, even being IN that water might cause you to grow an extra eye after turning you blind. The only thing to drink around here that is safe enough to not mutate people besides this soda is old bottled water, still not a good idea, what scarce supply there is of Purified water, and alcohol, which incidentally is not the best choice, but it seems that it's not affected by radiation."

TenTen looked at him with disgust. "And you give me one of the radiated drinks? Don't you have any alcohol, or that purified water?"

The man frowned. "Sorry, you look a little young to be having any whiskey, and I told you, purified water is very scarce. All I got to drink is this stuff, and trust me it's actually very good, it's not radiated enough to cause any harm unless you down a hundred of them in a day, and they actually quench your thirst out in this behemoth of a wasteland. So, you sure you don't want this? If you're lucky, you can try to find some purified water somewhere around, but I didn't see any when I walked, best bet is this cola, or going around to search."

TenTen frowned at that. She held the soda in her hand and looked at it intently. After a moment she sighed and toughened up, downing the thing with gusto. As she finished it she shivered, but licked her lips. Whilst it still tasted of slight radiation, it was pretty good. Different, but satisfying. She looked to the man in front of her. "Thanks... Who may I call my savior?"

The man smiled. "My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. A helper of the good people that have survived when I find them."

TenTen nodded, smiling. "Naruto. Nice name. Mine, is TenTen. Listen... I know it's not polite to ask this but... I am indeed fresh to the outside world after all my years in the Vault I was in. And you are.. Seasoned, but the good kind of seasoned. Can you help me?"

Naruto hummed at that. He smiled brightly though. "TenTen, it would be my pleasure to help you. Don't expect me to always stick around, but I will accompany you till you are ready to take on this desolate world of ours on you own."

TenTen stood up tall as Naruto did too, and they shook hands. TenTen smiling more. "Then lead the way, Naruto."

Naruto nodded. He put his Helmet back on and started walking straight past what TenTen seen was like a rocket or some sort of metal contraption. A sign was near it saying 'Megaton'. Naruto noticed her looking. "Megaton is up ahead. It's a settlement."

TenTen looked at him in confusion. "Settlement? Isn't this a village or town? Why would different named places be near each other like this?"

Naruto looked to her. "Megaton is a settlement built AFTER the nuclear fallout. It's quite common for a group of people to band together to survive and trust each other. But how many is dependent on the people who make the group, and who they truly trust. Megaton is one such place, where people built the small town in order to keep dangerous things out, and keep good trustworthy people safe. That is our first stop."

TenTen nodded. As she did she heard some sort of hissing and looked around. Along the high rocks she seen some sort of long appendage with a big ball and point on it. She looked confused. "There's something following us."

Naruto turned to her and seen where she was looking. He looked himself and touched a button on his helmet, which gave him the ability to see in different ways. He Switched through two different modes of vision on his helmet, but found nothing. "Whatever it was, it's gone now."

TenTen wasn't so sure, and she kept an eye on the rocks around them. Just as they cleared the rocks, a sharp hissing and swish came out of nowhere, as a giant scorpion jumped and attacked TenTen. However, Naruto was quick on his feet and shoved her aside, taking the brunt of the attack himself.

TenTen rolled down the small hill a bit before regaining herself from the shove she was given and looked up. "NARUTO!" Naruto was trapped under the giant scorpion and the claws were trying to crush his head, except he had grabbed the claws and was fighting them off him.

The Scorpion rose it's stinger tail and struck down hard for Naruto's head, only for the stinger to glance off the side and stab into the ground.

TenTen got to her feet and drew her pistol once more and aimed, firing three shots into the Scorpion. Sad to say, it didn't faze the thing, but it did get it's attention. It stopped trying to kill Naruto, and started rushing towards TenTen.

She looked in horror as it was hissing and clamping it's claws, ready to kill her and eat her. It didn't move that far towards her, as Naruto grabbed the thing by the base of it's tail and got on his feet in a hurry. He didn't waste a single movement as he pulled the thing hard back to him and rose a leg, stomping and ripping the tail from the Scorpions body.

That did it, as the Scorpion screeched in agony and flipped, wiggling and flipping all around in pain and screeching loudly. Naruto threw the thrashing tail away and came up to the still thrashing Scorpion, drawing a giant silver revolver with a huge stock around the barrel, and fired.

The sound of the revolver deafened the screeching of the bug, and the power of the gun penetrated and killed the Scorpion with ease. Naruto huffed loudly and went from rigid, to relaxed. He looked to TenTen who was shaking a bit and still had her gun pointed at the thing. "TenTen, it's dead. Relax."

TenTen stiffened from her trance being broke and looked at Naruto. He was calm and let his guard down, meaning it was over. She sighed and fell to her knees sitting on her legs. "That was intense. Sorry, I guess my gun isn't strong enough."

Naruto came up and offered a hand. "It was strong enough to get it's attention. And that's all I needed. Come on, we are almost to Megaton. Once we are there we can rest for a few hours, and I bet you can get better equipped for being out in the open like this."

TenTen nodded and held his hand, being lifted up on her feet again. Naruto walked forward again and she followed, seeing another sign to Megaton, which pointed where Naruto turned. As she came over the hill with him she seen it, the settlement of Megaton. It was huge, almost like a fortress, with metal plating and beams, airplane gyro's she seen from the projection slides in the Vault, it was built to keep anything dangerous out. As they walked up to it she seen a man in rags outside, looking downtrodden and tired.

Naruto cursed. "Shit, not again..."

TenTen looked confused. "What's wrong? That man a danger to anyone?"

Naruto turned to her. "No. That man is a special case of mutation, don't worry about him, he will be fine, he just THINKS he is gonna die. No, what I meant was Deputy Weld over there."

TenTen looked to where Naruto was pointing, and she seen a Protectron model robot, and he looked in a very rough shape, almost to a point he shouldn't even be working, he was even twitching and some holes she saw sparking going on.

As they approached Weld, Naruto grabbed his backpack, and the robot was stuttering a welcoming of some kind. "W-w-w-welco-co-co-co-co-BOMB-safe-perfect-per-per -fect. En-en-jo-sta-sta-staaaaaaaa..."

That was all the Robot got out before Naruto deactivated him. "Gonna have to repair him again... Look, this is going to take me a fair bit to do, he is in rougher shape then he was last time I had to fix him. You can go ahead in. They are friendly to anyone walking in these gates, cause usually if Weld doesn't shoot visitors, it means they are non hostile, thus non hostile welcome."

He reached in his bag and grabbed a sack of some kind with a bold black number on it saying '100' and threw it to her. TenTen looked confused. "What the heck is this?" She opened the sake and seen bottle caps. "Caps? Why would I need these?"

Naruto grabbed a few tools and mechanical gears to fix Weld with. "Bottle Caps are the currency now. Forget what they taught you in the Vault, paper has no value here except historical, and even then it isn't very much. The only thing in this world that is worth anything is Caps. Caps pay for things you need, in case you have nothing to trade. Megaton has a trader, running the supply store on the middle deck. Go there, and find something you can work with to better defend yourself. Hunting rifles and some ammo won't be too costly. You go ahead and go, I will meet you at the Saloon on the top deck. If you need directions, just ask around."

TenTen nodded and put the sack in her pocket, going to the big door which was inside this cage of some sort. She opened it and slide through the gap before closing the thing. "I'll be damned, another newcomer."

She turned to see a dark skinned man with a gruff beard wearing some kind of old western outfit, a cowboy hat like in the comics she read and even a sheriffs badge. "Oh, hello."

The man came up to her and offered a hand. "Name's Lucas Simms, Town sheriff. And Mayor too, when the need arises."

TenTen took his hand and thy shook hands for a second. "TenTen, good to meet you."

Lucas nodded and stood straight. "I don't know why, but I like you, girl. Something tells me that you're alright. So welcome to Megaton! If you need anything, just holler." 

TenTen nodded at that. "Thanks. Nice place you got here, it's pretty safe I see."

Simms smiled brightly at that. "Friendly, AND well-mannered? I think we're gonna get along just fine. You treat my people nice, and you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

TenTen smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Sir, and don't worry I won't cause any trouble, promise."

The Sheriff tipped his hat at her. "Glad we understand each other. Now, is there anything I could help you with?"

TenTen remembered him saying something about her being ANOTHER newcomer, meaning someone else came through here recently. "Well, you said I was yet another newcomer here, does that mean someone else came by here recently?"

Hey, she wasn't stupid, she was good with her hands and knew to tinker, not to mention her father made sure to have her hit the books, so she knew to pick up telltale signs, she always had to with Butch and his gang.

Lucas Simms hummed. :There was another visitor that came through here recently, but I've had so many fires to put out, I don't have the time to keep tabs on every single new visitor we get right now. You could ask around town, though, someone must know where some of the newcomers go around here, if they are still here that is."

TenTen sighed at that. "Well, thanks anyway. See you around, Sheriff." She started walking past him as he hummed at her. She then seen down the trail something big and made of metal. She knew this from all the history books in the Vault, the slides, and her nightmares. "_The robot, he said Bomb, didn't he?_"

She stopped dead in her tracks, then looked to Simms, who was looking at her a bit, now curiously. "There's a Bomb here?"

Simms got a glint in his eye, and looked at her with distaste. "Yeah, what about it?"

TenTen looked to it. "IS it... Live?"

Simms could see the TenTen was very concerned about this and came up beside her. "Yeah, it is. Not many people know that it is, and I like it just fine knowing they don't see it as a threat, keeps them from being nervous and causing a panic."

TenTen felt like running. That thing was a Megaton Bomb! She then realized just how this place got it's name. "Shouldn't someone, you know, disarm the thing?"

Simms sighed. "Like I said, not many know it's still active, not to mention I don't trust the locals to handle it, and anyone else around here isn't smart enough to do the job. Why, you think you can disarm that thing?"

TenTen knew how to fix a Mr. handy and rewire water lines, her biggest danger item was her BB gun which she left at the vault, and even then nothing was as crazy as a Bomb. Her father, however, wanted her to practice on several toys when she was a kid, cause back then she was into action rather than dolls.

Now that she thought about it, her father gave her VERY complex devices to 'disarm, and from what she read about the old bombs in her books, from learning in the classroom, they were child's play compared to what her father worked up. She looked to Simms. "I'm fresh out of the Vault, so I never tackled anything like a Bomb before, but what I did tinker with in there makes the inner workings of one obsolete to me. I can see about Disarming it for you."

Simms hummed in thought about that. Like he said, he didn't trust any of the Locals, and it is still a threat, so it's not the best idea to trust a new comer, but he had a gut feeling about this one. He looked to TenTen. "Fine, you have my permission, but take it easy, just look at it first, we don't need you blowing us all sky high. If you manage to get this job done and we are all safe for good, There's 100 caps in it for you."

TenTen looked to him in surprise. She got 100 from Naruto to grab some gear from the supply trader in town, and this man was going to give her another 100? Were bottle caps really that valuable here? She nodded and smiled. "It's a deal. I'll get it done."

Simms was walking back up the hill when she turned to him. "Wait a minute. If it's ok with you, I would like to know something. See, I am looking for my Father, a middle-aged man with dark hair. Anyone come by here like that in the last twelve hours?"

Simms hummed and looked up in thought, holding his chin. "Well, now, come to think of it... I think I did welcome a man into the town who fits that description. He had some kind of look in his eye, the kind of look of a man who has a purpose he is pursuing. He spent some time in the Saloon, Might want to check with Moriarty, but be careful. The man is trouble."

TenTen smiled and bowed deeply. "You're very kind, thank you so much. I'll check the bomb right after checking to see about my father, I promise!"

Simms tipped his hat to her. "Mind your manners, now." With that he started patrolling the high end of the town as TenTen looked around. She had to find some kind of building that looked like a Saloon. Sure enough, with her high ground, she seen a big sign saying 'Moriarty's Saloon' right ahead, on the highest deck. That's where she was going to meet Naruto, so it was perfect.

TenTen rushed down to the bottom area and looked around. She seen a few ways up, but the most reliable was to her right. She went up a little ramp on the roof of one building to travel up to the middle deck area from a second ramp. She passed by something called 'crater-side supply'.

She hummed at that. "Is this the trader in town? I'll be back when I am done speaking to Moriarty." She looked around and seen a makeshift beam stairs up to the top deck and went up, around the bathrooms and through the tunnel to the deck area. She seen a man outside the Saloon and came up to him. "Um, hello there. Are you Moriarty?"

The white haired man with a goatee stood from leaning off the rail to facing TenTen. "Colin Moriarty, always pleased to see a new face. But I'm afraid you've had the misfortune to catch me, well, out of me element. I'm the owner and proprietor of Moriarty's you see, the saloon? But please, see for yourself! Come by for a drink or twelve. Oh, you and I, we're going to be fast friends. Fast friends!"

TenTen was a little overwhelmed by that huge statement on who he was, and shook out of her stupor. "Well, pleasure to meet you too. Uh, but I'm not here for a drink, not yet at least. I'm looking for my father. Simms told me a newcomer to town who fits my father's description came by the Saloon, and I should talk to you. Middle aged man, dark hair?"

Moriarty looked flabbergasted at that. "My god... It's you! The little baby girl! All grown up too, persistent little squirt. Then and now even, as it would seem. Been a long time kid, since you were born at least." Moriarty smiled and crossed his arms. "Oh, aye, You're daddy passed through this place alright, but left shortly after. Got what he needed and scampered off. I assume you will be doing the same no less?"

TenTen looked confused, practically as if she's being tricked. "Impossible, me and my dad were born in Vault 101, there's no way you could know who we are like that."

Moriarty chuckled to himself playfully. "Oh, is that what he told you? Haha! That you were born in there? And him too? HAH! Oh the Lies we tell our loved ones... Truth be, you and he went into that hole shortly after you were born, to keep you safe from the elements of this wasteland you see. I remember it like it was yesterday, you two stayed in my Saloon till he got the ok to enter the damn hole."

He looked a bit distraught after that, just a bit. "He his brotherhood of steel friend, and you the babe with nary a tit to suckle on. Sorry about your mom, truly."

TenTen was overwhelmed, leaning on the rail and feeling dizzy after leaning her father lied to hr about the Vault, how she was born there and he too and both would die there... Not even telling her about the outside. "This can't be true..."

Moriarty didn't hear as he continued on his rant. "Ah, but life goes on. Daddy lied. Life is full of disappointments, and now... Now you are all grown up and wondering where he's gone to."

TenTen shook her head. "Can't be, just can't. We were there for all my life."

Moriarty heard that from her. "Ahhh, I see. You know, I heard about the brainwashin' that goes on down there. From some other fella, escaped, oh.. Say five years ago? 'All hail the overseer! We're born in the Vault, we die in the vault!'.. And even more of that lunacy come and go. Kid, you got better programmin' than our own Deputy Weld, so you better be wisin' up a bit, otherwise others will be takin' advantage of ya."

TenTen sighed, standing from where she was slumping and held her head. "Look, I just wanna find my dad. Please, just tell me where he is."

Moriarty got a hardened look in his eyes. "You seem like a nice kid, so I'm gonna be straight with you here. You're dad was here, now he isn't, and yes I know where he went, but information is a commodity. If you want information, you gotta give me something. Say 100 caps, and the information is yours."

TenTen looked at him in shock. He expected her to give him something for the whereabouts of her father? Should she even agree to that? And even then, all she had was a hundred caps thanks to Naruto, and she didn't have any more to buy anything from the supply trader, so it's not like she's rich here. But then again, she could get a hundred more for disarming the bomb, so was it worth it? She looked at him and then down to her pocket.

She had to choose now, but she didn't know if it would be for the best... What if she paid and she couldn't disarm it? She's be broke and not able to fend for herself out in the wild wastes beyond the walls. Not to mention she didn't want to mooch off of Naruto for more just so she could find her father. So she had a choice... Pay for information, or deny and search for other clues... She reached in her pocket, closing her eyes as she held the bag. She made her choice...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-; 

Well, there we go! First Chapter, finished. Promo Chapter too, if the Poll I posted was a tie or close call. Anyway, I had to revise this entire story due to the beginning being too... well... tedious. I mean come on. We follow TenTen though her growing up age, and we can't get out of the vault after 5000 words worth, and even if we do the whole exit the Vault scene, we only have enough time to introduce one character. So I just went from out of the Vault onward. Hope you enjoy.

Also, It is YOUR Choice my fans, whether she pays the caps and the story moves forward at a certain pace, or do you want her to say no, and the story moves at a slightly faster pace. COMMENT ON WHAT I SHOULD DO!


End file.
